


Pray With Me

by AmALoaf



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, McQueen deals with his past, Multi, Past Violence, Religion, and his anti religion, implied statutory relationships, its journey what can i say, past death, past parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmALoaf/pseuds/AmALoaf
Summary: Lightning looks deeper into the religious circles or Radiator Springs and finds more than what would meet the eye.





	Pray With Me

Religion had always been important to the majority or Radiator Springs. Stanley, in the times he was alive, had made sure to set up a church as soon as the town was able and masses were held every Sunday in its newly refurbished state. A good portion of the town was catholic, one the ones weren't still attend Christmas mass as an act of understanding and kindness to their friends who were. When the town was busy, the annual christmas party hosted at Flo’s was planned out weeks in advance and considered a sin to not attend. As the days passed and it became clear the town was losing it’s foot traffic by the day, faith became one of the few things people could hold onto. 

This was something Lightning had trouble adjusting to when he came to live in Radiator Springs full time. During the months he was waiting for a permanent place to stay, he had declined Sally’s offer to stay at the motel due to the fact that it had a reason to reopen its doors, Lightning had found himself in Flo and Ramone’s guest room. The room itself had been a giant canvas for Ramone to spray experimental designs for large cars and paintings, but after all four wall had been heavily layered with paint, they had rolled a single mattress, a lamp and called it a guest room. But the way they doted on him, how Flo hugged him when she said goodnight, Ramone in nothing but flamed boxers cursing into his coffee, how they treated him like family, Lightning would’ve been happy sleeping on the floor as long as they treated him like this. The first Sunday he didn’t spend out of town was a shock though. 

He had spent the night at Sally’s instead of his place with the Ramirez’s. Which was why it was particularly shocking to have Ramone’s face waking him at seven in the morning.   
“Levántate y brilla, es hora de levantarte Mr. McQueen. Get up, man.” Ramone whispered, shaking me. Lightning opened his eyes to see Ramone’s bent nose only a few inches from his own. He screamed and rolled away, and off the other edge of the bed. Ramone chuckled and came over to help him up. “Nice duds, Relámpago.”

Lightning looked down at his boxers, embarrassed to remember that they were from his marketing team. The undergarments depicted a pattern of his race car and his signature lightning bolts. He was just grateful Ramone hadn't see the back, where a bright yellow print “KA-CHOW” was splayed across his ass. 

“Ramone what's going on?” He asked as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “It's way too early for anything, and I have the day off.” 

“It's time for church, man.” Ramone replied, shrugging. His voice was even and patient, like they had done this before. Lightning felt uncomfortable with the attitude Ramone had taken with the matter but didn't say anything. Ramone turned and walked towards the kitchen, throwing a comment about getting dressed over his shoulder. 

Lightning stood, puzzled, in the middle of his room. Church? Sally hadn't mentioned church. “We've never even mentioned religion..” Lightning thought aloud. He sniffed a pair of jeans, decided they were of acceptable cleanliness, and pulled them on. He vaguely remembered something about no logos being allowed on clothing at church and chose a checkered shirt instead of his racing jacket. He was debating whether to button the top of his collar when Sally knocked at the door. 

“Lookin’ spiffy, Stickers.” She came over and unbuttoned his collar. She patted his chest and smiled helpfully at him. “Not for an informal mass, honey.”

“Thanks, Sal.” , Lightning muttered. 

“Is something wrong?” Her voice was immediately filled with concern. She knew the early church wake up call was risky, especially given how new she and Lightning’s relationship was.   
Lightning was about to answer when Flo’s voice floated down the hallway, “Hurry up kids, or we’re gonna be late!” He called back to say they were coming and turned expectantly to Sally. 

“I guess we better go…” She trailed off, not wanting to leave Lightning’s mood unresolved. “We can talk later, ok?” 

He shrugged. “I don't think we have a choice.”


End file.
